


Cosmic Love (A Falling Star Fell From Your Heart)

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Astronomy, Hypothetical discussions on the end of the world, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if, hypothetically, our planet was about to be struck by an asteroid, and we had only a few hours to make the best of it?</p>
<p> What's the one thing that you would want to do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love (A Falling Star Fell From Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Have some indulgent fic because of reasons. (Not beta-ed. All errors and mistakes are mine, oops.)  
> Title is from Florence and the Machine's "Cosmic Love".
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine, just playing in the sandbox. The asteroid is real, though, and went past Earth last night, but I missed it because I... fell asleep.
> 
> Translated by [Sky590](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky590/pseuds/Sky590) in Russian [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2180812) ♥

“Hand me the binoculars, Takao,” Midorima orders, and Takao dutifully pulls it out of his backpack and passes it to him.

Lifting it to his eyes, peering at the sky above, Midorima adjusts the focus on the binoculars.

Bored, Takao leans back on his elbows, straightening his legs out on the blanket that he’s placed on the ground. The small hill, which they had commandeered as their temporary observation spot, is commonly frequented by most joggers in the daytime as part of their daily exercise route. It’s not easy to reach, but Midorima had insisted that they head to that location in order to view the asteroid that’s been reported to be passing by Earth tonight.

Takao tilts his head back, and looks up at the sky, where its dark veil hides the endless universe from the human eye. There’s nothing to be seen from his view, but he closes his eyes anyway. If he focuses hard enough, in his mind, he can see the streak of light, the asteroid as it travels past Earth.

“Hey Shin-chan,” he calls out, but he doesn’t receive a reply.

He tries again. “Shin-chan, are you asleep?”

There’s a sigh from Midorima, followed by his reply. “What is it, Takao?”

Takao opens his eyes. The sky is still dark, but he can see it all as if he’s watching from above, like a hawk.

“I’ve been giving it some thought,” he begins, “what if, hypothetically, our planet was about to be struck by an asteroid, and we had only a few hours to make the best of it? What's the one thing that you would want to do?”

Midorima scoffs. “You’ve been watching too many disaster movies.”

“Hey, it’s _theoretical_ ,” Takao nudges him. “If the world were to be destroyed, there’s no point in running, right?”

“That’s quite morbid of you, Takao.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Takao agrees cheerfully. “But we had a few hours left, and no way of escaping, we might as well do something we’ve always wanted and to hell with the consequences.”

He hears Midorima’s snort, which is as close to a laugh as he’ll get. Grinning to himself, he continues. “Well, anyway, I figured that I’d run down the streets naked.”

“ _What_.”

“ _Kidding_ ,” Takao says hurriedly. “I’d probably get arrested. Besides, there’s no fun in spending my last hours crammed in jail cell.” He lifts his head up to sneak a glance at Midorima. “But you’ll come and rescue me, won’t you, Shin-chan?”

“No.”

“You’re tons of fun today, Shin-chan,” Takao tells him in amusement. “We should do this more often.”

He receives another snort in response.

Takao chuckles, and leans back again to watch the stars.

Several minutes pass, with Midorima periodically looking through his binoculars at the sky. When he’s not doing that, he’s checking his phone for updates on the asteroid’s path.

“What about you, Shin-chan?” Takao asks quietly. “If you could choose one thing, what would it be?”

He waits for Midorima to answer, to say something like “Such a thing would never happen, don’t be ridiculous” or “Oha Asa would guide me” but there’s nothing but silence from where Midorima is seated.

Takao turns his head to glance over at Midorima, and finds the other boy looking back at him, his expression unreadable. Caught in his gaze, Takao doesn’t speak, doesn’t move, except to lose himself, for once, in those eyes-

-and then Midorima is kissing him, his lips warm against Takao’s, soft and slightly chapped from the cold air. It’s nothing and everything like he’s imagined, and Takao can’t help the tiny whimper that escapes from his throat as he clings to Midorima, his hands somehow grasping the front of Midorima’s jacket as he kisses back.

He wants to stay like this forever, to feel this close to his friend, his partner, his - well, to hell with labels, he just wants to be with _Midorima_ , because nothing else matters in this instance.

But then, Midorima’s phone buzzes, ruining the moment.

Clearing his throat, Midorima pulls away and down onto his mobile phone. He makes a _tsk_ sound. “It’s my mother. She’s demanding that I return home now, since it’s past midnight,” he says, and Takao swears that he sounds reluctant.

Takao looks up at the sky. No asteroid, then.

“Alright,” Takao sighs, regretting the interruption. It would have been nice to keep on going. Midorima was a pretty good kisser, although a little stiff. Takao wonders if they’ll get to do it again.

“So what was that?” he asks, willing his pounding heart to quiet down. “That kiss.”

To his surprise, warm fingers slip into his hand, grasping his own fingers, squeezing them a little. In the dim light emitting from his mobile phone, Takao can see the small smile that Midorima gives him, and the way his eyes soften as he looks at Takao, before he answers.

“The one thing I’d do, before the world ended.”

Takao doesn’t say anything, but he holds on tightly, and squeezes Midorima’s hand back.

*  
Above them, tens of thousands of miles away, the asteroid travels on, unaware of the ripple of effects it had on the world below.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a vid of [Asteroid 2012 DA14](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZxKVzJcUW-Q/) as it went past Earth earlier today.


End file.
